


Boxes

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: The saying of ”Opposites attract” couldn’t be more true.Day 19: Whenever you lose an item, it ends up in your soulmates’ possession somehow.





	Boxes

Logan's room was organized, his bookshelf was sorted in alphabetical order and his closet was color coordinated. The shelf under his window bank made no difference. He contained opaque plastic boxes of varying sizes, each with a label of the corresponding year and month, the earliest from almost ten years ago.

The colorful contents varied from everyday items over clothes up to old photographs. Every single thing was neatly placed inside the boxes since, despite the variety, every single one shared a similarity with the others. They all belonged once to his soulmate. They still did in Logan's opinion. That's why as soon as he made this connection at the mere age of 11 he started collecting and cataloging everything that magically ended up in his possession.

Even as a child it has always struck Logan as odd just how many things his soulmate apparently lost. He must be the most forgetful boy in the entire universe, Logan always thought.

As it turned out later, Patton was not only that but also the most adorable one. Of course, that was only Logan's totally objectionable opinion.

Said boy just pushed open Logan's bedroom door and flung himself in Logan's arms. "Are you ready to go, Lo-Lo?"

"I am indeed," he smiled and picked up his keys along with hos phone from their designated place on his nightstand. He went to pull Patton alongside him to the door but Patton stayed right where he was. Logan followed his curious glance and saw it resting on the boxes.

"What's this?"

"Uhm, they are yours, in some way, I mean, you lost them so I kept them safe for you and- yeah."

Patton seemed surprised by his boyfriend's stuttering and blushing but his gaze quickly turned soft. He pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek. "You're so sweet, Logiberrybear." He booped his nose. "I love you, deary. But holy fudge, there is so much! And you rarely lost anything, I mean, look how nice and neat it looks in here. You can even see the floor. It's a wonder you ever lost anything in the first place."

Logan turned a deep crimson red and hid his face against Patton's shoulder. His mumbles turned out muffled and incorrigible.  
Patton laughed and hugged him back: "Mind repeating that, love?"

"I didn't lose anything," he muttered against his shirt. "But I found some things from you?"

"That was on purpose. I thought that my soulmate would be unhappy if he wouldn't receive items from my person. So I cut a hole on one of my pockets and purposefully filled it with items that weren't essential to my everyday life. I'm sorry I only sent you those things while I got items of high emotional value from you and-"

"Lo, that is the sweetest thing!" Patton squeezed Logan against his chest in delight and spun them in circles. "You send them to me because you wanted me to be happy, you-" Patton's excitement threw them both on the bed, making them both pause before erupting into laughter.

It took a long time before both managed to calm down again. Every time they thought one of them might catch his breath again, the laughter of the others started him up again. Neither of them minded in the slightest.


End file.
